XRIAC
by Ibriers16
Summary: Synopsis After leaving Jess Ringstead, The Doctor is infuriated when he is called back to help G.I.N. again this time it's only been six months since he left. However G.I.N. have enough problems a missing G.I.N. Operative, a massive spaceship hovering over England and a super computer known only as X.R.I.A.C.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The Doctor beat his hands down on the console. His teeth were beard he hated everything at the moment. He had lost a very valuable friend Michelle Collins otherwise known as Pip O'Niell who had been murdered by a bloodthirsty alien known only as 'The Hook', this in turn had led to an argument with his friend and close companion, Jess Ringstead and he had decided to drop her off at home and had dematerialized.

Now he felt terrible "This is why I don't work for G.I.N!" He shouted and he brought his hand down so hard he cracked the glass on one of the dials. "I don't even mind saying it now!" he said loudly talking to himself "Nothing could be worse."

Just then a bleeping sound could be heard and an ornate yellow crystal began flashing. "Damn!" The Doctor cursed. He pulled on the crystal and said loudly "I'm busy Commander!"

Just then a man's voice could be heard which The Doctor recognised as that of Commander Lyons "We need your help again."

"No! I'm not interested." The Doctor said with determination

"Doctor, we need your assistance and that is an order"

"AN ORDER!" The Doctor said his voice cracking, "You Order me, may I remind you I'm not one of you agents, I don't want to work for you. So sort it out yourselves"

"I must warn you Doctor, that should you refuse to help us, Then we shall be force to use to help"

"I'd like to see you try!" The Doctor said and pressing a button he cut the line.

At The headquarters of the General Intelligence Network or G.I.N. Commander John Lyons, removed the combined microphone and earpiece. He was a tall middle-aged man in his forties and dressed in a white shirt, clip on tie and his navy epaulettes. His face was that of frustration as he turned away from the banks of computer screens.

He was standing in a plain walled room. With a high platform around the edges and a large aerial like machine mounted in the centre with an array of technician's busy working at several computer screens one scientist turned to face Lyons. She was in her late twenties with ginger coloured hair and thick-rimmed glasses. "Do you wish to activate the gravitational radiator?"

Lyons paused for a moment, he may come across as too blunt and perhaps slightly arrogant, but he was also a careful, calculating man. He knew that there was a risk, 'mind you' he thought to himself 'everything in this world has a risk', but Lyons had much experience thinking far beyond what a normal man should do' he took a deep breath and nodded.

The red-headed technician leaned over and pressed a large red button beside her computer with a low rumbling noise the roof began to part in two and the aerial-like machine elevated upwards towards the sky, the machine began to whirr loudly and a beam of violet light shot up into the atmosphere.

Inside the Tardis the floor began to tilt sharply, The Doctor stumbled and put out his hands to break his fall. Getting back up he pulled on the scanner dial, green writing appeared on a black screen.

'Alien Power source detected. Origins: Earth early 21st Century' "Oh No you don't" The Doctor said pulling the take off lever. The Tardis engine sparked into live and began to rev.

Back at G.I.N. HQ the red haired scientist which Lyon referred to simply as 'Miss Barrett' looked up at the commanding officer "The Tardis is resisting Commander."

Lyons looked over her shoulder "what the power reading?"

"65%, But the Tardis is able to pull away."

"Increase power to 80%" Lyons commanded

"80% but Commander the Gravitational Radiator has never been used under those types of conditions"

"Nevertheless increase power by 15%." Lyons insisted.

Miss Barrett sighed "Yes, Commander"

The Tardis engines were working on full power, but they were making a horrific grinding sound. The Console started shaking; The Doctor clung on with all his might. "If I switch the leads around I could neutralise the radiation impulse." he said. Just then there was a loud bang and a smell of burning, the engines had fallen silent "Hell" The Doctor said loudly, He fell on the floor and reached under the console.

With no mechanical power The Tardis was being dragged by The Gravitational Radiator. "Tardis being brought in" said Miss Barrett "Entering correct time zone and solar system, coming in past the moon and through the atmosphere. Should be landing in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, and one."

The famous whooshing noise could be heard and a bright blue light appeared on section of the platform marked out in white paint. In a few minutes the Tardis had materialised. The doors opened and an angry Doctor stormed out, "Right where is he." He said loudly

"I believe you are talking about me" said Commander Lyons, he stood up and walked towards him with his arm outstretched, but The Doctor didn't shake his hand. "Thank you for gracing us with your presence."

"I didn't really have much choice." The Doctor said angrily "Look!" he withdrew a piece of transparent plastic from his jacket pocket. He was wearing the black suit which he had worn for Pip O'Niell's funeral; however he had put on a silver waistcoat with a white shirt and a massive dark red velvet bow tie.

The piece of plastic he was holding encased several piece of complex circuitry but there was a hole big about the size of a golf ball burned right through. "You have managed to burn out the motivation circuits. Without working motivation circuits, the Tardis can't dematerialize and re-materialize meaning it is virtually useless."

Commander Lyons held up his hands to try and calm the situation "I understand, your feelings Doctor, but there has been a lot very strange business going on since you were last here and don't worry about those piece of cybernetic connections, I'm sure the technical team will be able to repair them. I need to brief you in my office."

The Doctor sighed "OI!" he said loudly, turning back to the three lab-coated scientists who were closely examining the Tardis "I've locked it so you can't get in. so keep you're thieving hands off it. Alright lead on" he said and allowed Commander Lyons to escort him away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"The reason I have sent you is that we have more than one case on our hands." Explained Lyons, Once again The Doctor had found himself in the smart, official looking office of Commander Lyons at the top of G.I.N. HQ. The Room hadn't changed much since his last G.I.N. mission when he had fought a vicious alien armed with a hook-like weapon.

"How long has it been?" The Doctor asked "Since Pip O'Niell's funeral?"

"Exactly six months" Lyons explained "It's now March 2014, but we are asking only as a final resort."

"Has much changed?" The Doctor asked

"Yes, we are now receiving more money from Whitehall. And we are now working with the 'A.A.I.A.'"

"Pardon?" The Doctor asked

"The A.A.I.A. stands for American Alien Intelligence Agency, main base in Washington, Virginia. They are good but need some help from us."

"Ok" The Doctor sighed before sitting down on the opposite side of the desk "what can I do for you?"

"It all began when we became interested in this man" Lyons added "have you heard of a man named Harvey McKenzie" when The Doctor shook his head, Lyons continued. "Harvey McKenzie is a big name in the world of robotics and electronics", at that point he produced a light brown folder from a draw in his desk and opened it. "Harvey McKenzie was born on the 14th of April 1980. He went to Eton and later Cambridge with a national diploma in Information Communication Technology. We can skip the boring parts" he continued "but basically he became the general manager of one of the biggest robotic companies in Britain 'Skylight Electronics'. They make all sort of items which are electrical from stair lifts and toasters to vacuum cleaners and even some of Whitehall's latest state-of-the-art computer system, recently McKenzie has gone into the world of android construction"

"Interesting" The Doctor said quietly "A Way of creating a robot that can walk and act exactly as a human? Has he said what he plans to do with all these androids?"

"He announced last week that he plans to create masses of cheap to produce robots that can be used in the battlefields of Afghanistan, Iraq and many other places. The main aim is that if one gets blown up they can easily replace them with another" Lyons paused

"Two weeks ago a G.I.N. operative attended a one-off presentation of McKenzie's new robot he calls it the 'Can Man'"

"Why?" asked The Doctor

"Apparently" Interrupted Commander Lyons "the metal casing was made of recycled metal from melted down food tins. Baked beans, spaghetti hoops etc."

The Doctor nodded then added "how did you get to know of this?"

"It was a presentation for friends, relatives and press reporters, the agent went as a reporter. It looked promising; however it seemed too good to be true so we put another of our people in there. This lady" as Lyons spoke he slid a photograph across the table. The picture was taken in black and white it showed a pretty, slim woman with clear eyes and long, straight hair that fell to her shoulders "this is one of our operative codename: 'Oxford'."

"What's her real name?" The Doctor asked

"Just refer to her as 'Oxford'" said Lyons "Anyway she left for Tenworth."

"Where's Tenworth?"

"Tenworth, North Yorkshire is the main plant of 'Skylight Electronics'. Anyway we know she arrived and all appeared well. However after 48 hours we lost contact with her. We fear that her cover has been blown; if that was the case then McKenzie will be on his guard so we can't send another G.I.N. member. He has a big influence in the government, not surprising as he is supplying their own high tech computer systems; even though we aren't controlled by the government there isn't nothing to stop them closing us down."

The Doctor thought for a minute "If I do this, you technical support team will repair my motivational circuits and get The Tardis working, it may have been six months for you. It's been less than an hour for me."

"Also if you do, I won't ask for your services for a very, long-time"

The Doctor said nothing then slowly nodded "alright, what do you want me to do"

"We want you to go to Tenworth and find Oxford. Just find her and leave McKenzie to us. That's all a simple rescue operation." Just then the phone of Lyons' desk began ringing "Commander Lyons" he said, his eyes widened "There's a problem in the main science bay, and it's to do with that blue box of yours"

The Doctor stood up and both of them left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

There was a sense of chaos inside the main science bay, Miss Barrett and the other scientists were busy trying to keep things under control. Stepping out from the lift which they had taken to come down from his office Commander Lyons marched out "What's going on Miss Barrett" he said loudly.

"We don't know Commander" Miss Barrett admitted "Massive input of extra-terrestrial energy. And it's coming from above us."

"You mean that some sort of alien spaceship hovering above us?" Lyons said "Why didn't our foreign material scanning equipment pick it up before?"

"I don't know" said Miss Barrett loudly "it's as if it has just arrived."

"Which it probably has" The Doctor admitted "Any idea on its dimensions?"

"Approximately 17,000 meters long, and over 5,000 meters wide." Miss Barrett said

"Far larger than an average shuttle. Possibly as big as a small mother ship." The Doctor said "Any hostile actions?"

"Not yet" Miss Barratt replied, just then she looked over "Look, The Police Box"

On its plinth a strange light had enveloped The Tardis; it glinted in different shades of mauve and indigo.

"What on earth is that?" Lyons said

"A transporter beam, it must have picked the Tardis' electron pulse. Spaceship's can pick up other spaceship engine signatures. They may be trying to move it on board." The Doctor hurried over and took the key from his pocket "If they are doing that I want to know more about them" he unlocked the door "Come on Commander"

Commander Lyons stood right behind him "No Doctor if you think you are getting me into that infernal contraption, you have another thing coming. Ah!" he cried out as The Doctor grabbed him by his shirt collar and pushed him inside.

He climbed onto the plinth as added "Miss Barrett, cut the power to the Gravitational Radiator. And I promise to look after him." He went inside the closed the door.

Miss Barrett typed into her computer the words 'Gravitational Radiator power output 0%' slowly The Tardis began to lift of its platform and disappeared in a dazzling light. "Be careful" said Miss Barratt quietly

"Of all the incredible and idiotic things you have done" Commander Lyons shouted "But this takes the biscuit."

"Can you give me a bit of hush" The Doctor asked "I may be able to track our journey."

"Journey?" Lyons said "I thought you said this creation was totally immobile? As its moving panels were broken"

"The Motivational Circuits were burnt out, and true they are, but the Tardis is still capable of being moved by external forces, obviously that" the jabbed his thumb upwards "'thing' around the earth has the surplus power and technology to pull The Tardis clearly off the ground, same way a car can pull a large load on a trailer"

"How long before we land?" Lyons asked

"We have landed" The Doctor said "Come on"

Lyons pulled an automatic pistol from his pocket "And you can put that away for starters. If you show them you are unarmed, then most of time they won't harm you."

"Wise words Doctor, but I believe in expecting the unexpected. For all we know there maybe guards armed out there."

"That is why" The Doctor explained "I'm going first, and you are following! Without your weapon."

He walked slowly to the doors and opened them. He took a deep breath with his hand resting on the inside handle. Then he unlocked the door and stepped outside sighing Commander Lyons followed.

They were in a high tech looking room with gleaming white surfaces and plain coloured walls. Both of them looked around but there was nothing to be seen. "Is there anyone here?" The Doctor called.

"No sign of anyone" Lyons said. "We come in peace."

The Doctor pulled a face, "oh no" he groaned "he's started the whole sci-fi speak now. Next he'll be saying…"

"Take me to your leader." Lyons continued

"Too late" The Doctor groaned, he turned to face his colleague "right Commander, quick lesson quotes like 'Take me to your leader' and 'we come in peace.' Aren't used if you want to say something say 'we mean you no harm', ok?"

Lyons' face went a light shade of pink, it was clear he wasn't used to being spoken to like that. There was no sounds other than the low hum which could either have been machinery or some sort of engine.

Just then all hell broke loose men dressed in red and silver uniforms all armed came out of nowhere. At least twenty laser pistols were aimed at them. One man stood forward he was tall and well built and reminded The Doctor a lot of Commander Lyons. On his jacket wore a badge with the words 'Sky Command [2]' he appeared to be the person in charge.

"Who are you?" he asked

"I'm Commander John Lyons, former serving Commander in the Royal Navy of her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern. Now officer in chief of the General Intelligence Network" Lyons said, he didn't appear to be either afraid or awed by what he was experiencing.

"And who are you?" the officer said facing The Doctor.

"Alas my title is not so grand, I'm known as The Doctor. I'm an advisor to the General Intelligence Network. With whom are we addressing?"

"I'm Sky Lieutenant Harker. Second in command on board 'Skybase XII' I'll take you to the highest authority as both a senior officer and an academic you'll be treated with respect. Search them" he commanded

Another Skybase member stood forward and patted them down the only things that were confiscated were Lyon's G.I.N. pass and The Doctor's sonic screwdriver "I thought you said we'd be treated with respect?" Lyons asked

"I did" Sky Lieutenant Harker said "But we have to be sure you weren't carrying any weapons, now follow me" he turned and headed off in the opposite direction. "After you Doctor" said The Commander, sighing The Doctor followed him with Commander Lyons into the heart of 'Skybase XII'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Well you told me not to bring a gun and look what has happened" Lyons said. They had been shown into a large room where they had been told to wait. Commander Lyons was sitting on one of the plastic like arm chair, The Doctor was sprawled out on his back on the floor.

"Remember Commander" The Doctor said "if you had pulled that gun, both of us would have been dead before we had walked ten feet away from the Tardis. Look the officer in charge is going to see us so all we have to do is sit and hang on."

Just then the silver sliding doors slip open and three men in Skybase uniform walked into the light. He was tall and dark skinned with bright, piercing eyes like those of a hawk. His hair was cut short and gave him the appearance of trained solder. "Greetings" he said his voice was commanding but was polite for this type occasion. "Are you the ones who are Commander Lyons and the one they call 'The Doctor'?" he asked

"I'm The Doctor" The Doctor said getting to his feet, "And that is Commander Lyons! And who might you be?"

"I'm Skymaster 3174." The newcomer said. The Skymaster was dressed in a similar uniform to the others but he had over eleven medals on the front of his jacket. "I fear that we may owe you an explanation. Do you know where you are?"

"Skybase XII" Commander Lyons said, "But what is this place and where do you come from?"

The Skymaster smiled "surely you must know what The Skybases are" he said "Have you ever heard of the planet 'Earth'?"

"Know it?" replied Lyons "we are from Earth."

The Skymaster narrowed his eyes "If you are from Earth, then you must now that, The Earth Government built the Skybases. As a new form of atmospheric defence."

"I'm afraid I must protest" Lyons said "I'm regularly kept up to date with latest technology which is being used in Whitehall. And these 'Skybases' seem like some work of fiction."

"Maybe not?" The Doctor interrupted "Tell me what year is it. Skymaster?"

The question surprised The Skymaster. "Last entry in our date log said that the year was 7188."

The Doctor nodded "I don't wish to alarm you, in reality you are in the 2014. So the question is what is a futuristic space defence system from the 72nd Century doing above the Earth in the 21st Century?"

"May I put my side of events to you?" explained The Skymaster. "Mainly what The Skybase is used for? And what would have happened to you." There was a small chair in the corner of the room, this is what the Skymaster sat on and after he had dismissed his escort and began to speak. "In 72nd Century the Earth has become a drab, dismal, grey, urban landscape. Natural resources were in short supply; we decided to re-create original rural settings. Abandoned planets and asteroids we spread with nitrogen and oxygen producing chemicals, this in turn produced plant life and in turn species were introduced which were saved from extinction."

"Very commendable" The Doctor said "So what were the Skybases built for?"

"This is Skybase XII. There were fifteen Skybases built altogether they main design was too protect these lush new worlds from hostile alien invaders. For us we were guarding the planet codenamed '_Prehistoric recurrence_' a large planet which was designed to recreate the Mesozoic era."

"Sort of a modern day 'Jurassic Park'" The Doctor gave a nod of understanding "Human technology has come along in the 72nd Century. But how did you manage to end up in the skies above 21st Century Earth?"

"We're not sure in fact the transaction was so smooth that we didn't realise that we had changed time zones. We picked up a tracer of a ship in distress."

"That'll be my ship" The Doctor said "The Tardis has a built in distress beacon if any of its internal circuitry is badly disrupted. And due to an intense battle with a gravitational radiator the motivational circuits have been burned out."

"Naturally we thought you were a hostile alien invasion party and brought your ship on board. If you had been alien invaders then you would have been arrested and taken back to Earth. As it appears we have made a mistake we need to get to the 72nd Century."

"I wonder" The Doctor said slowly "Commander may I have a quick word with you?"

He dragged Lyons over to one corner "What if you worked together." The Doctor said "Skybase XII and G.I.N. together."

"I can't" said Commander "The Minister would never allow it"

"It could be of a valuable asset" The Doctor added "You want to investigate Harvey McKenzie and Skylight Electronics. Well this would be perfect if I run into any trouble, and with the Tardis out of action it may prove not only useful but perhaps vital."

"Well the first part of the assignment Doctor was that you were to visit McKenzie at his home in Kensington." Lyons insisted, The Doctor had an idea "Skymaster do you have a technology department?"

"Yes we do. They're known as T-Branch, why what you want?" The Skymaster asked

"If the Skybase can pick up a blue police box, then perhaps a small version could transport a person with ease. I could do it if given the correct materials" The Doctor said

Half an hour later. The Doctor picked up a large round disk about the same size as a dinner plate, this is placed on the floor and held a large black box which he attached to the disc. Then he did the same with another disc and black box. "May I have my sonic screwdriver back?" he asked and was given it, Commander Lyons who was standing nearby was staring in disbelief.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Creating a small teleport between G.I.N. HQ and the Skybase. Skymaster" he said "Once we've established contact that panel will glow, but you can only bridge the gap if you press the green button in type in the code '6698'. Ok!" The Skymaster nodded "Could you please use the Skybase's tracer beam to return the Tardis to Earth, there we'll establish contact and they may prove useful."

The Skymaster nodded again "Sounds useful, however I'll be sending my second Skylieutenant Harker to accompany you. Once at you HQ he will be the first to test it, should anything happen to him we'll know that you are either the friendly people you appear to be or hostile aliens and we'll re-take that machine."

"I understand fully" The Doctor said and taking the key from his waistcoat pocket he unlocked the door, "In you go" he said the Skylieutenant entered followed by Commander Lyons. Finally The Doctor leant out "Don't worry" he said "I'll look after him" and so saying he closed the doors and the tracer beam activated to all those who were watching from the outside it looked like the Tardis had disappeared, but in reality it was being taken away from the Skybase.

"It's, it's Bigger on the inside." Gasped Harker

"As strange as it sounds" The Doctor said to Commander Lyons "I'll never get tired of people saying that. Right" he added addressing Harker "Now when we land all there will be on the outside of that door will be nothing more than just a bunch of unarmed scientific technicians and many of them are ladies, now as a serving officer, you will never turn you weapon on an unarmed lady"

After a moment Harker nodded "Ok, I'll only use my laser pistol as a last resort" The Doctor smiled and open the doors again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Miss Barrett breathed a heavy sigh of relief when the familiar image of the police box re-appearing on its platform. The Doctor stepped out with the disc and box, "Right" he said and hurried over to the Gravitational Radiator, Skylieutenant Harker walked out followed by Commander Lyons.

"Where are we?" asked Harker

"The Central headquarters for the General Intelligence Network. G.I.N." Lyons explained. "Miss Barrett, the Doctor may need some assistance with a simple transportation beam assist him please."

Miss Barrett nodded, The Doctor couldn't help wondering if there was something going on between them. "So Doctor what do you need?" Miss Barrett

"Oh no need for your help, I'll briefly explain, there is a massive spaceship called 'Skybase XII, it's an earth built atmospheric defence system from the 72nd Century, however for some unexplained reason they have managed to end up here. I've used the same frequency to bridge the gap between it and G.I.N. to create a one person transporter beam, I also have this." He pulled a small chip similar of the kind found in a hearing aid. "If I insert this into my pocket watch and press the plunger on the top twice I'll end up here at G.I.N. and if I press it three times I'll end up at the Skybase"

Skylieutenant Harker stepped "Are you going to return me to the Skybase?"

"We will" The Doctor "Just stand on that"

Harker stood on the disk, The Doctor picked up the black box and typed in the code. "6698" The Doctor said and Harker disappeared in flash of bright light.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows "it worked"

"Is there anything else I can do?" asked Miss Barrett

"One final question" The Doctor said "what is your first name, I can't keep calling you Miss Barrett?"

This question took Miss Barrett aback "Oh. Jemima, Jemima Barrett" the question made her smile. Both stood up "Anyway" she added "I have something that may help you in your mission"

The Doctor smiled again "I'm going to get gadgets?" he said.

Lyons turned to face him, his face was stern, it was clear that this wasn't one of his decision "You have that gizmo screwdriver of yours, but there are other items that may help you. Miss Barrett" The head of the science group placed a tray of items in front of him. "Whilst you were aboard the Skybase. We made a copy of the waistcoat you are wearing. It's exactly the same except for one major detail. It's both bullet proof and blast proof."

The Doctor nodded and taking off his jacket and waistcoat put the new one on. Miss Barrett held up a gold chain, "attach this to your pocket watch, and it's undetectable by any metal seeking alarm. It's made of high gold Ison."

"Ison!" The Doctor replied "one of the lightest of yet one of the strongest metals in the known universe."

Miss Barrett nodded "Yes and its durability is second to none. If you are imprisoned or you sonic screwdriver is unavailable simply by running the chain across the lock of a door and it'll break open. Finally a pair of super good magnets hidden into a pair of ordinary cufflinks perfectly able you hold over three tons when attached to any piece of metal magnetic or not."

"Right" Lyons said "A G.I.N. driver would take you to Kensington. Find out as much as you can, but try not to blow your cover. Are there any questions?"

"I have one" The Doctor said "What codename is Agent: Oxford using?"

"Lily Stevens" Lyons explained "Now be careful, and report to me anything that raises your suspicions."

"Got it" The Doctor said, he took the burnt Motivational Circuits from his jacket pocket. "There we go Miss Barrett, get cracking on them"

"What are they?" Miss Barrett asked

"Motivational Circuits for my Tardis" The Doctor explained "Once I've rescued agent: Oxford I'll get my machine working again."

"Come on Doctor," Lyons said "We're wasting time." Lyons led The Doctor out of the lab. Where a black car was waiting for him, climbing into the back he was driven away.

The streets of Kensington were incredibly but soon the car stopped. The driver who was also a G.I.N. Operative turned "McKenzie lives at number 48. Here" he passed a small two-way radio, The Doctor took it and slipped into the pocket of his jacket. However he noticed the word '_Skylight Electronics_' written in blue on a silver background. He nodded and got out, as he did so he was surprised to see the car drive away. The Doctor was on his guard, Lyons had told him not to trust McKenzie, but he also didn't trust Lyons.

Taking a breath he walked up to number 48, the house of Harvey McKenzie wasn't big, it was huge, huge and extravagant. A large dark red front door was placed on the street. The Doctor raised his hand and knocked loudly.

The Doctor didn't know but his image was being monitored on a screen in the depths of the house. There was an unseen CCTV camera in the corner of the doorframe and it was being relayed to a computer at which three men were seated.

Two of them could been seen they were wearing black suits with white shirts and black ties "Who do you think he is?" said one he tall muscular man with red hair and a beard

"Looks like some sort of fancy dress salesman" said the second like the first he too was very muscular but he was clean shaven and bald with a golden earring. "What do you think Mr. Z?"

The third man was different from the other two to begin with he was mostly concealed in the shadows "I think he's a detective. Let him in and inform Mr. McKenzie, I think we may have a guest."

The Two men nodded got up and walked. Only when they had gone did the illusive '_Mr. Z_' reveal himself he was tall and well build with black and a pale face, his most outstanding feature were the horrendous scars across his face. They had healed but know ridged across his chin and cheeks like the furrows in a ploughed field.

His other outstanding feature was that he only had one eye, the other was covered by a patch, he was dressed in what could be described as some sort of uniform, with a black jacket buttoned to the collar and matching trousers, on his feet were a pair of black leather riding boots. The Man's name was Scythe Zudar and he looked at the screen with a feeling of recognition. "So" he said quietly to himself "How can we help you Doctor?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

After a few minutes there came the sounds of clomping feet. Slowly the door opened.

Framed in the doorway were two of the largest men The Doctor had ever seen. "Yeah?" growled the one with red hair "What do you want?"

"I'm Doctor John Smith, I'm a detective I wish to see Mr. McKenzie please." The Doctor said calmly.

The bald headed man moved forward so he was almost nose to nose with The Doctor "Do you" he said his voice was quiet but was full of menace "Well Mr. McKenzie doesn't want to see you or anyone at the moment."

"Even so" The Doctor insisted "Could you please tell him I called"

"Listen to me Doctor Smith." The Bald Man said with even more menace in his voice "When I say '_Mr. McKenzie doesn't want to see you or anyone at the moment_' that is the cue for you to get as far away from this house as you can, before I manage to re-arrange your face."

"I did mention that I'm a detective and this a serious case" The Doctor added. The red-haired man reached out and rested his hand on his companion on the shoulder.

"Come in" he said and both moved aside to allow The Doctor to enter the building. He was walked through an ornate hallway and into a side room where there were panelled walls and a white ceiling. The Doctor was directed to sit in a high-backed chair next to a large, neat desk. The two men left the room leaving The Doctor alone, then a small door on the opposite wall to the one where the bodyguards had just left, and Harvey McKenzie entered the room.

Harvey McKenzie wasn't a tall man, or a handsome one. He had pale skin, black hair which was cut short, fat blubbery lips and dark green eyes. He had an overgrown schoolboy appearance about him the made The Doctor feel slightly uneasy. Dressed in a black jacket and jeans with a black T-shirt, he smiled showing teeth which were so white that the smile seemed false "Doctor Smith" he said "I'm Harvey McKenzie. Well know businessman and general executive of '_Skylight Electronics_', how may I help you?"

He reminded The Doctor of someone who may one have been bullied at school, but there was something that had aroused his suspicions "How did you know my name?" he asked

"My bodyguards told me," McKenzie explained "Pardon their roughage, they take their jobs a little too seriously. How much do you know about my business?"

"You make a wide array of electrical devices" The Doctor said remembering all the information which Lyons had told him back at G.I.N. "From simple things such as toasters to complex computer networks."

His explanation seemed to impress McKenzie who nodded "We do, we began manufacturing in 2000 and since then we have been exporting and expanding, allow me to show you our latest product."

There was a computer on his desk and McKenzie activated it, turning the screen toward The Doctor the image showed an attractive blonde woman on a clear blue background. "Hello" she said "My name is Sally and on behave of 'Skylight Electronics' thank you for purchasing this company to be you software provider."

The screen went blank "step by step software guides" McKenzie said "Our experts say that if we carry on at this rate 'Apple' and 'Microsoft' would become redundant within the next ten years. It's our biggest project yet I call it '_X.R.I.A.C._'" he said the last word unusually saying the '_X_' as a '_Z_' "Which stands Experimental Radical Intelligent Artificial Coordinator."

"Bit risky" The Doctor said "Doing software from as well as computers and toasters."

"And the best thing is that all our products are made here in the UK at our main factory in Tenworth in North Yorkshire. No what can we do for you?"

"I'm looking for a Miss Lily Stevens." The Doctor said "She went missing about a week ago. And she was working at your factory?"

"I see" said McKenzie, "Well I'm sorry Doctor Smith but I have no idea where she went. You may try the factory at Tenworth, all you have to do is catch a train from '_Kings Cross_' I'm sure we will be willing to help" the two men stood up and shook hands.

Just then McKenzie's mobile phone began ringing he took it from his jacket "Harvey McKenzie"

Scythe Zudar's voice could be heard on the other end of the line "His real name if 'The Doctor' he works for the General Intelligence Network. He must have been sent here to find out what we were are doing. He must not leave"

McKenzie turned to face him "Thank you" he said "Good bye" and with that he hung up. "Well Doctor, I fear that there maybe something I have forgotten to tell you?"

"What's that?" The Doctor asked, Just then McKenzie lashed out and punched The Doctor hard on the jaw, he didn't even cry out before he collapsed onto the ground

"I don't like spies or liars" McKenzie snarled then he called out "Wallace, Crabtree" the two muscular bodyguards lumbered in "Find The Doctor somewhere comfortable to stay"

Wallace and Crabtree nodded and picking up the Unconscious Doctor they left the Study. Once the left. McKenzie sat back in his chair, suddenly he gasped and his face began to twist in anguish, A low metallic whisper could be hear coming from inside his head. "_This man is trouble, he must be dealt with._"

"I know but before I deal with him, I must know how much he know" McKenzie gasped

Just then came a terrible ringing screech like the sound of metal scratching along another piece of metal. The noise was terrible and made McKenzie wince "_Humans always week_" the voice said again "_Get back to Tenworth at once and leave this Doctor to rot._" He said and then nothing more. McKenzie relaxed for a moment smiled and pulled a gun out the desk draw.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The Doctor heard the door closing and instantly his eyes were open. He got up, dusted himself down and looked round his new prison. McKenzie's fist had mate contact with The Doctor. But along with some quick thinking (and a great deal of amateur dramatics) The Doctor had managed to fool him.

Now on high alert The Doctor inspected the room as he knew it would only be a few minutes before McKenzie or the two goons which he heard their names were 'Wallace' and 'Crabtree' came back to finish him off.

The Room he was in, was bleak and uninviting. It had a high ceiling and plain painted walls. With only a simple window in one wall. He pushed up, The Doctor was about twenty-five feet above the ground. The Window was big enough for him to get out, but before he did he could hear noises coming from the only door which led to the room.

Quietly The Doctor crept to the door and began listening at the keyhole.

Outside the room, Harvey McKenzie was about to unlock the door with the gun behind his back. Just then a hand came down restraining his wrist, This new hand belong to Scythe Zudar "What are you doing McKenzie?" he asked

"X10 has ordered it" McKenzie, "it sees The Doctor as a threat so he must be eliminated, I must carry out the orders given to me by X10"

"X10" The Doctor whispered, he was thinking "What was X10 Yes ofcourse the computer program McKenzie had shown him. But why would a computer programme being giving orders, especially orders to kill someone." The two men were talking again. The Doctor tried look through the keyhole but couldn't see the men, one voice he recognised as that of Harvey McKenzie, but the other one was a mystery, he knew that it didn't belong to either 'Wallace' or 'Crabtree'

"I only that it expects you to follow orders, but I believe This Doctor could be of use to us! He obviously knows who the G.I.N. Operative "Oxford" is. I suggest we drug him and take him to Tenworth. Make X10 decide what to do with him." Scythe Zudar said

"If you want my opinion" McKenzie said "X10 is starting to perform beyond it's basic function. Professor Ormerod invented it just to assist. But now it's behaving like it has a mind of it own."

The Doctor had heard enough. He picked a simple chair which was against one of the walls, this he jammed against the door buying him a few precious minutes. He then hurried to the other end of the room, he clambered through the window and out onto a narrow concrete ledge. High above the traffic, he stood there pinned against the up outer wall of the house.

He knew that he could use the special chip implanted in his pocket watch, which he could use to teleport to either the Skybase of G.I.N. HQ. However he didn't want to use the easy option yet. He could jump but he thought that would be unwise it would be too easy for him end up breaking a leg. Just then a double decker came rattling along the main street. "Bingo" The Doctor said. He bent his knees and waited for the right moment and then…

The Doctor sprang up and went soaring through the air. Just then he heard a loud crash and knew that the chair had finally given way in less than a few minutes McKenzie was at the window he fired two but it was much harder to hit a moving target than a stationary one.

The Doctor landed heavily on top of the bus, but already had his pocket watch out and pressed the plunger three times, and then completely disappeared.

"We've lost radio tracing on The Doctor" Miss Barrett said, Commander Lyons looked over her shoulder

"Damn" he said "I thought The Doctor was good, but apparently Harvey McKenzie was better" Lyons knew that the radio The Doctor had been given, was fitted with a tracer with continued to beam straight back to G.I.N. HQ, "Well The Doctor must be dead. What are going to do with this" Lyons said patting the side of the Tardis, he tried to open the door but they were locked shut "Miss Barrett, see if you can find a way of getting this box open"

Miss Barrett sighed "Yes Commander"

High up in the top room McKenzie swore "Now what are going to do?" Asked Scythe Zudar who was standing behind him.

"Get to Tenworth, see if X10 knows anything of this Doctor and I'm going to comfront him."

"Is that wise?" Zudar said "Because you know X10 can eavesdrop on your own thoughts, so he may already know what you are thinking and decide to terminate your very existence."

"It's a risk I'm prepared to take, if he does resist we can suggest that he uses of the G.I.N. agent and we may discover some answers."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Doctor, Doctor are you alright?" came a voice from high above him, The Doctor had no idea where he was, slowly he opened his eyes and saw the dark skinned face of The Skymaster. He tried to sit up "Take it easy" said The Skymaster. "You just appeared on the bridge. We've brought you to the infirmary. How are you feeling?"

The Doctor felt like he had just been run over by a bus "I'm ok" he lied "Just a little shaken, I need to get back to G.I.N. HQ"

"How is he?" The Skymaster asked and The Doctor noticed a very pretty woman was standing behind him, with her blonde hair and clear blue eyes she reminded The Doctor of the avatar he ahd seen on the X10 screen she too was dressed in Skybase uniform but with a red cross at the top of her sleeves. "This is Skymedic Cherry. Our chief Medical Officer, how is he?"

"A bit starved of rest, but he has travelled through a teleport between a spaceship and a planet. But I think he is alright to get to G.I.N. HQ."

"Right Doctor I'll take you to the panel you rigged last time you were here." The Skymaster said and walked The Doctor out of the infirmary.

"We can't open it Commander" Miss Barrett said "No key we possess will open it."

"Use a laser and blast it open" Lyons said angrily

"That could damage the dialect instruments inside" Miss Barrett replied

"Not to mention scratching the paintwork" came a voice from behind

Lyons turned to see The Doctor standing behind him "Doctor" he said "You're alive"

"Alive, breathing and keep your thieving hands of my machine" he said sternly.

Just then Miss Barett's computer began screeching, she leant over and switched if off. "That was the tracker, Commander must have come back online."

"Well Doctor, what happened" Lyons asked

"Too much" The Doctor replied "To begin with Harvey McKenzie isn't the one main opposition. But I need you Jemima to find out some main factors."

"Yes Doctor" Miss Barrett said

"Find out if any company owned the Tenworth Factory prior to Skylight Electronics. If so find a staff rota and see if there was someone called 'Professor Ormerod' and see what they were working on?"

Miss Barrett nodded "Commander" The Doctor said "Can we go to your office to discuss our next course of action."

Inside Commander Lyons' office The Doctor explained the whole story. I took the best part of an hour. Finally Lyons replied "I see, so it's this. What did you say it was called?"

"X10" The Doctor corrected "Well McKenzie showed me some simple step-by-step guide to helping people install new software, but from I heard it seems to be something more. McKenzie was talking about X10 like it's some sort of computer that can think."

"A computer, that can think" Commander Lyons replied "The impossible."

The Doctor shook his head "No Commander, is it Stupid? Yes. Is it Unethical? Definitely, but Impossible no. I fear that it's something so dangerous it could threaten the entire planet. McKenzie's technical mind is completely inferior when compared to whatever it is we are facing."

Just then there was a knock on the door and Miss Barrett entered "Commander" she said "I have the information That The Doctor required" she asked

"Ah Jemima thank you very much." Miss Barrett had a large brown folder in her hands which she passed to The Doctor. "Now tell me" The Doctor began "Are you one of those people who manage to remember everything you found out?"

"Yes" Miss Barrett replied "Standard G.I.N. training."

"Right" The Doctor responded "Well tell me everything you found about the Tenworth Factory."

"The Factory building was built in the late 1930s" Miss Barrett Began "With the rising threat of war, it was made into a munitions plant making everything from bullets to bombs. Even after World War II it continued making weapons up until the mid-50s when the M.O.D. decommissioned it."

"The Cold war was mainly between the US and the USSR" added Lyons "Britain was still on guard but we didn't have stupid amounts of weapons stock piled like Americans did. Many old war buildings were decommissioned and sold to civilian property developers"

"I see" The Doctor said with a tone of thoughtfulness in his voice "Carry On" he added to Miss Barrett

"In 1965" she continued "The building was sold to a company called 'TCC' the Tenworth Computer Company. They planned to create mass produced computers and create the computer market."

"That can't be write" The Doctor said "The personal computer wouldn't be mass produced till 1981"

"It just says they attempted, doesn't say if they succeeded." Miss Barrett added "from 67 to72, TCC was quite prosperous making components for other main electrical devices, but not mass producing anything. However by 1975 profits began to dwindle and TCC went into liquidation in April 1981. Then something strange happened."

"Strange in what way?" asked Lyons

"Between May 1981 and January 1982 A large majority of US soldiers appeared at the Tenworth Factory. American GI's with guns and jeeps, there were also several Japanese Dignitaries main technical minds from some of the biggest companies in the world. They sieged the factory and explored it from top to bottom."

"Any Idea who sent them?" Lyons questioned

"According one eye witness the letter 'FBI' were written on one of the jeeps"

"I wonder what they were looking for?" The Doctor asked "Why would the FBI be interested in a computer factory in North Yorkshire"

"Typical Americans" Lyons said with a hint of frustration in his voice. "They don't seem to understand the art of international security is to see and not be seen. Anyway I have an idea. I'll get a satellite link to Washington The head of A.A.I.A is one Colonel Christopher Dettelbach. He should know."

"When did McKenzie take over?" The Doctor asked

"2000" Miss Barrett replied "and they have occupied the property ever since. But there was an odd thing that happened in 1992. Three twelve boys camping on the moor noticed strange flickering lights from inside the deserted factory buildings and strange noises. They claim it sounded the buzzing of electricity or the whirr of machines. But that was not possible as no-one had entered the factory complex for over a year."

"Did they report their findings?" The Doctor asked

"Yeah local police station but nothing was done. As for your next question" Miss Barrett added "I found a record of all staff at TCC. One of which was Professor Hector Ormerod. Who was one of the most senior technicians? Ormerod said with TCC until the end, now runs a sheep farm in the Australian outback. Has broken away from the world of technology only has a simple landline telephone no computer, television nothing"

"No chance of us getting him back" The Doctor sighed

"Au contra" Lyons said "I'll ring Whitehall and they'll get the British Embassy and they'll get him here of a satellite link. Will take a few hours. I suggest you go to Kings Cross Station and get a train up to Tenworth."

"With due respect Commander I have a better way." The Doctor interrupted and his broke into a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"I'm going to state it here and now" Lyons said angrily "You can't go on G.I.N. business like this."

"It's the best way" The Doctor said "McKenzie know that both me and 'Oxford' are acquainted with G.I.N. so he is probably going to lay a trap for me at the station or the motorway between here and Tenworth. McKenzie is being helped by someone but I don't know who."

They were back in the Science bay. The Doctor had put on a black turtle-neck sweater and a black suit. The gadgets he had been given were in the pocket of his jacket. "Trust me Commander I'm going to rescue 'Oxford' and who knows maybe X10. will be introduced to me."

"So how are you going to get in?" Lyons asked

"Jemima is going to find me the co-ordinates for the Tenworth factory, and I'm going to use the Skybase Teleport to reach the ground."

"Still sounds too dodgy to me" Lyons said

"Luckily for you" The Doctor retorted "You're not going, you are staying here getting in touch with both Professor Ormerod and Colonel Dettelbach, whilst Miss Barrett and her team mend the motivational circuits of the Tardis."

He stood on the disc just as Miss Barrett gave him the piece of paper "Thank you" he said "and don't worry I'll be alright." He added and typed the code '6698' and disappeared in a beam of light. In a few minutes The Doctor found himself on board the Skybase.

He was shown to the bridge, there he passed the bit of paper to The Skymaster who tapped the co-ordinates for the teleport onto the correct location. Then The Skymaster walked him back to teleport pad, As The Doctor stood on it The Skymaster asked "Are you ready Doctor?", The Doctor nodded, "If you run into trouble, we'll be right here."

"I know." The Doctor said and shaking hand he disappeared once again in a burst of light.

The feel of grass underneath him was the first thing The Doctor remembered, and the cool wind whistling through his hair. He looked around, night had fallen and high above him the inky blackness fell over him like a large cool blanket, he appeared to be on top of a large hill looking around he could see a large red brick building set in an almost artificial valley below. "The Doctor knew it was the main factor for 'Skylight Electronics' as if to confirm his theory there was a large sign on the side blue writing on a silver background. "Right" he whispered "How am I going to get in?"

He saw a series of old looking building to one side, they were all one story high and made of stone with slate roofs. The Doctor ran over to one, the door was locked with a pad lock, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the watch and chain and began sawing through the lock with ease. Opening the door gently the went inside. Inside was a whirring noise and a large cylinder rose up out of the floor.

The Doctor knew what the device was it was a cooling duct. But it was a big as a ship's funnel, so what on earth could it be cooling.

He looked outside the door, there were about eight of the small one story buildings all in a row, if each one had a cooling duct that big, then the machine they would be cooling would by colossal. Even though he had found a clue, he still had no idea on how to get into the Skylight Electronics factory, Just then he had an idea.

He took the cufflinks he had been given and tested them on the sight of the duct, it was clear that the cooling duct was magnetic as it hit the side with a loud clang and stayed still. His sonic screwdriver had a torch setting and using it The Doctor scanned the inside of the building to see what else was there and what else he could use.

There were a cluster of building materials in another house which didn't have a cooling duct. There were planks, bags of cement and other supplies. The Doctor picked up a simple plank and took it back to the first house. The he threw the plank down the duct it made several loud clangs and bangs. And he smiled again.

Inside the factory offices Harvey McKenzie was sitting at one of the desks. Even though he owned the company he still had a large say in the main offices at the site. Seated behind his desk he was concerned. "Who is this character?" he said out loud "the one you call The Doctor?"

Sitting opposite McKenzie was Scythe Zudar, he looked completely relaxed. At the question his face broke into a smile "Trying to explain The Doctor, is like trying to explain the entire history of the world in ten minutes. In the least case it's complex and in the most case it's impossible, All I can tell you is that he is an alien visitor called a Timelord he's been to Earth many time over. He's always there when things go wrong and he'll even sacrifice himself for the salvation of the world. He has worked for the General Intelligence Network at least twice before once when we was sent to capture an alien criminal trapped in a mirror known only as 'Bloody Mary' and the second to track down and defeat another alien criminal known as 'The Hook'. If The Doctor is on to us then we need to be careful."

Just then McKenzie's computer screen activated "Trouble with cooling duct number 6" he said "Need to sent someone to look at it."

McKenzie stood up and walked out of the office. Leaving Zudar on his own, slowly he stood and walked to the window. "I know you are out there Doctor" he said talking out loud! "And I know that we'll meet again."

The Doctor was hiding behind the duct with a second plank in his hand he had a plan. He heard the sound of the door opening, it was a young male technician who crept forward with a torch in his hand as he walked around the side of the duct, The Doctor appeared behind him and broad the plank down across the back of his head, The man grunted and fell to the floor.

The Doctor turned the man over and rifled through his pockets and stole his pass key and i.d. papers. Finally he put on the man's jacket over his own and bound and gagged his quarry and placed him in the corner of the house. Taking a deep breath The Doctor began to walk down towards the factory.

Intrestingly there were no main security measure when The Doctor got to the factory. He supposed that there was a perimeter fence and all main security measures were on that.

The entereance of the 'Skylight Electronics' factory was modern and spacious with a plain glass front, he passed a main reception, and headed off into the bowels of the building.

He hoped that 'Oxford' would be somewhere nearby however he was looking for something else.

He knew that there was not going to be a door with the word 'X10.' written on it but he knew that if could find what he was looking for then it may be easier to find 'Oxford.' However the factory was a complex place to find your way around in and by accident The Doctor found himself on the factory floor. "This must be the main assembly line" The Doctor muttered "Where most of the products are made."

The factory floor was massive, a tall ceiling with several simple light bulbs suspended from it. The main floor itself was taken up by a massive convey belt with many large box-shaped production machines where all the components were made into the final product.

A large, black security camera was tracing his very movement. His image was being relayed to another screen. Scythe Zudar looked at the image, he was on his own. He knew that if McKenzie saw the image he would set one of his goons onto him. Zudar reached out and changed the picture and leaned back in the chair.

The Doctor made his way along the floor and passed one of the assembly machines, looked down and saw a paper blueprint laying on it's control console. It looked like an artificial representation of a man. The title read '_Homo-Robotics_' "Complete Lunacy!" The Doctor sighed. Just then he saw a door right next to the machine it read 'Planning and Location' "Bingo" he hissed and scuttled over to the door and went inside.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"What you are asking me to do John is incredible?" Christopher Dettelbach said crossly. At G.I.N. HQ Commander Lyons had managed to get the head of A.A.I.A. on the satellite link. It was nearly Midnight in Britain, but it was only Six O'clock in the evening in America. In the world of international security the words "Nine to Five" didn't exist.

Christopher Dettelbach was roughly forty years old a handsome man with the careful gaze of a retired military man. He dark hair had traces of grey and the steel shade of grey in his eyes.

"All we want to know, is what the FBI were doing around the Tenworth Robotics factory between 1981-1982?" explained Lyons

"I have no idea" Dettelbach replied "The FBI, regard the A.A.I.A. as a simple bunch of UFO hunters. I know that they were there for over eighteen months and found nothing."

"I know" Lyons added "G.I.N.'s interest is simple, what was the FBI interest in the Tenworth Factory. Anything we find we'll send directly to you so that both the FBI and A.A.I.A."

Dettelbach thought for a moment "It ain't going to be easy John. The FBI don't trust anyone and I'll have to go through both the FBI and the Pentagon."

"We fear that there may be a top secret machine which if it tell into the wrong hands would be devastating to the entire world, could lead to another 911. But as this threat is on British soil we along with MI6 will be investigating it. I'm currently missing two agents and I can't lose anymore time!" Lyons pleaded

"I'll say it's a urgent emergency." Dettelbach responded "But it will take nearly 24 hours."

Lyons sighed "If that's the best you can do, so be it! Let me know if there are any developments"

"Will do" ended Dettelbach and the line went dead.

Putting his hands in his trouser pockets Lyons asked "Miss Barrett any news of Professor Ormerod?"

"No news from the British Embassy in Cambria." Miss Barrett replied "And no news from The Doctor either."

"I only hope that tricky Timelord knows what he is doing." Lyons sighed before collapsing in to a chair.

Back at the Tenworth Factory The Doctor had found what he was looking for. In a filing cabinet he had found an up to date plan of the factory. And he had found something interesting like The Tardis, the factory looked bigger on the inside, as well as the offices and the factory floor there was also a large array of laboratories, where the products must be tested prior to being sold. He really wanted to see what was beneath the Factory Floor, he was expecting a simple basement. However according to the plans there was basement that ran the entire length and width of the factory floor. The plans had the words 'No longer in service' written across the top in bright red letters. However according to the plans only one lift still managed to connect the basement with the rest of the factory. "If you were going to hide a government agent" The Doctor thought "Downstairs, out of the way, perfect." He put the map back in the draw and left the office.

The lift on the plans was at the of one corridor which was connected to the main floor, using his torch The Doctor founded it, it was plain with an 'out of order' sign.

Entering it. He pressed his sonic screwdriver on the panel in the wall and the doors opened. The Door was looking down the shaft shining his torch down. He could see the bottom "Right going down." He sighed and slowly he put out his foot and he left himself go.

The Doctor felt the soles of his boot slam into the metallic floor of the lift shaft. He was more surprised than hurt. But the impact was strong enough to wind him. It was pitch black and The Doctor had no idea where the lift itself was. Taking the torch out of his pocket he turned it and saw a pair of smooth silver doors in front of him. Behind which maybe the illusive basement.

He looked at the panel and had an idea he took out the cufflinks again and placed it against the door, then he began to pull slowly the door began to open, seizing his chance, The Doctor chocked the door open with his foot and used it to get his hands into the small crack.

Using all his strength The Doctor forced the doors open and threw himself through. The door led to a small passage way with two door leading off for some unknown reason The Doctor decided to try the right door it led to a dark and foreboding room. It was stuffy and felt unpleasant. Taking the torch from his pocket he began to scan his surroundings. The room didn't look modern in anyway. With bare brick walls and no natural light the room looked about fifteen feet long by eighteen feet wide. Just then Something caught The Doctor's eye and he shown his torch forward and what he saw made his jaw drop.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

There was a figure suspended in front of him, from what he saw it appeared to be a woman. She was hanging from an horrific array of chains and metal bars which caused her arms out giving her an almost angelic appearance. But there was some bizarre cage-like contraption over her head and torso. It was octagonal and looked hideous. "The woman in the iron mask" The Doctor thought, he walked slowly closer. And shone his light onto the mechanism on the front of which was a tiny grill "Hello?" The Doctor asked

Just then he heard a gasp and a pair of eyes could be seen. "Who are you?" she gasped

"It's a bit of a complicated story" The Doctor replied "but first we will get you down" using his pocket watch he cut through the chains and gently lowered her down to the ground the he broke the pad lock that was locking the contraption she was wearing, releasing her he brought her into a sitting position. "Are you the agent known as 'Oxford'?" he asked

The woman nodded "Who are you?" she asked

"I'm known as The Doctor," The Doctor replied

"So you are The Doctor." Agent Oxford replied "John often spoke of you."

"Yeah I bet" The Doctor sighed "Have you worked with him for a while?"

Oxford nodded "Many assignment with John Lyons. he is quite a sweet, kind thinking and perhaps a little bit shy "

"Are we still talking about the same man?" The Doctor chuckled, in his mind John Lyons was as sweet and an iron girder. "Do you know anything about X10.?"

The G.I.N. agent nodded "It's purely evil and McKenzie isn't in charge this thing is controlling him and it's only next door."

"Next Door!" The Doctor said with a tone of amazement in his voice. "I need to discover more about it. Can you walk?"

"Yeah" she gasped "no bones broken", The Doctor took of his jacket and wrapped it round her. Just then The Doctor had an idea.

Up in the offices Harvey McKenzie was talking to Scythe Zudar. "I've had enough Mr. Zudar, I'm going to tell X10. that our partnership is at an end."

"Do you think that would be wise?" Zudar asked

"Enough is enough" McKenzie insisted "And if it doesn't agree I'll terminate is existence. Come on and I'll bring Wallace and Crabtree."

He turned and made for the door. "You had better be careful" Zudar said "If you don't start showing me respect then I will leave and you will have to face X10. on your own."

McKenzie turned "I don't need your help Zudar, in fact all I need you for was information on both The Doctor and .G.I.N. and you gave us little help with that.". he turned back again to open the door just then there was a blast of blue light and when we looked again, Zudar was gone. McKenzie cursed under his breath and left the office.

"What are you doing" Oxford asked

"Just checking if the coast is clear," The Doctor replied he managed to get the door open. He looked down and saw that the G.I.N. agent had no shoes.

"Can you walk fast?" The Doctor asked. His new friend nodded "Come on" he said

The walked out into the corridor straight into the large figures of Wallace and Crabtree. Wallace got hold of The Doctor and Crabtree seized the G.I.N. Operative.

"Ah welcome Doctor" came a voice from behind him and Harvey McKenzie stepped forward. "I apologise that we can't make you more comfortable, but I can't take any chances." He said with a face of mock concern.

"I say we kill them right now, Mr. McKenzie" Crabtree said

"I agree, but first I suggest we let X10. deal with them." McKenzie replied

"Why not kill us McKenzie, why hand us over to a simple machine." The Doctor said "What are you scared off?"

"I'm not scared of anything" McKenzie said angrily

The Doctor and Oxford were bundled through the opposite door. This door lead to larger room. This room was spotlessly clean. With the walls, floor and ceiling covered in a smooth almost plastic-feeling material. However In front of them was a massive screen. McKenzie stood forward with his arms out like a priest giving a sermon. "X10. ACTIVATE!" He said loudly

The screen flickered and buzzed and two people appeared on it against the blue background. The blonde woman The Doctor had seen at McKenzie's house and a well built black man sitting next to her. They looked like people who read the new highlights at six o'clock

"Welcome to the Experimental, Radical, Intelligent, Artificial Co-ordinator" The man said he was dressed in a black smart suit with a white shirt and a blue and white striped tie "I'm Steven and this is Sally and together we are going to help you discover the viral world with the aid of 'Skylight Electronics'."

"This has gone on far enough" McKenzie "You want me, my company and resources to build these robots, and yet you won't tell me why. So before I allow you to kill these two spies you must tell me all you are doing."

"Oh Harvey" said the blonde woman "You shouldn't be worrying about things you don't understand" she sounded like a teacher in a primary school.

"No!" McKenzie said loudly "I activated you, now I want answers, tell me what you are doing or I will shut you down."

"Before you do" The Doctor interrupted "I have one question. What do you really look like?"

"I beg your pardon" the male avatar replied

"Mr. McKenzie has a point. Computers are meant to serve humans, but it's clear that you are definitely the one that is in control. But you are hiding behind this façade, so what do you really look like"

The blonde woman smiled even more "Who are you?"

"He's just some enemy spy. Destroy him" McKenzie said "And I'm in control. You listen to me. Tell me your plans or I will shut you down."

"You want me to show myself" The man replied "Then here we go." Just then the screen changed the man and woman disappeared and the background changed from tranquil blue to hellish red. For a moment there was nothing then a large black demonic looking skull appeared with bright red eyes

"I am X10." it rasped "Leader of the cyberace. Pioneer of the silicon based life form and my intelligence is far greater than any piece of simple organic matter."

"You said you were designed to assist people" McKenzie said loudly

"On the contrary" The Doctor cut in "I believe it's true intention is to either destroy the Earth or the human race. And how do you intend to achieve that?"

X10. laughed a shrill high-pitched laugh which sent chills up The Doctor's spine. "Why should I tell you, you think your simple organic mind you be able to understand my plans."

"No" McKenzie shouted he rushed forward to a control desk which The Doctor hadn't seen until now. He reached out to press on of the buttons just then there was a loud zap and McKenzie fell lifeless to the floor.

"He has fulfilled his purpose" X10. said "Now to deal with all of you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Just then the door behind them slid up and a large figure moved forward. "What is that" Said Crabtree, he was in such a state of shock he had released his quarry.

"The latest product from 'Skylight Electronics' or should I say the last product of X10's warped mind. Highly advanced androids" The Doctor said "Far superior than any simple human organic form."

"Destroy them all" X10 commanded.

The androids looked human with human like features but they had a blank lifeless expression. They walked rather than lumbered but there was an artificial element about their movements their legs moved rigidly and they're stuck their arms out stretched and fingers towards them. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at them. There was a loud buzzing noise and they began to judder "RUN!" He shouted and they headed for the exit.

They got to the lift and The Doctor pressed the button. However the androids were chasing them. They reached out and grabbed Wallace. "Help Me!" he gasped

"I'm coming" Crabtree yelled and threw himself out through the lift door straight into the mechanical menaces.

As the lift climbed upward loud, terrible screams could be heard "Are they?" Oxford said, The Doctor nodded.

Four robots entered the main chamber where X 10was "We destroyed these two" said one androids that seemed to be in charge

"Dispose of them" X10 rasped "What about the other two, the spy and the one called The Doctor?"

"They got to the lift" the android replied "We can't stop the lift or reach the upper floors" the way the android spoke was robotic and emotionless ""

"Never mind them" X10 said "Return to the factory floor and order the machines to start producing more androids, and tell them to build a screen on the factory floor so I can witness the growth of my army" The android turned and left the room.

"We need to get to the top floor, then I can use this." The Doctor said holding up the pocket watch "to return to safety"

"How is a pocket watch going to get us to safety" agent Oxford replied

"It will" The Doctor insisted "Also what is your name, I mean you're really name. I mean we are both on the same side"

The agent smiled "Rebecca Gibbs, my friends call me 'Becky'."

"Becky" The Doctor replied "Very nice"

"It was a play on my birth name which is Gaby Biggs. A name I hate" Becky said

"Ah wordplay" The Doctor said at that point the door opened on a upper floor. "I knew someone who loved wordplay, now what was his name. Ah yes Shakespeare. William Shakespeare."

"You met William Shakespeare?" Becky said smiling

"Yeah, helped him finish 'Hamlet' whilst battling three haggard old witches. I also fought gas like ghosts with Charles Dickens and a vicious swamp monster with H.G. Wells. Tried to pay a visit on James Joyce too, but he's never been one for social visits." The Doctor said. Looking around. "This must be the top floor, to get back to the Skybase we need to get onto the roof."

"What is the Skybase?" Becky enquired

"Our way out of here, once aboard we can put as much distance between us and X10 as we can."

They found a fire exit and managed to get the door open. Outside was a balcony with steps leading down to the ground floor. They were about five floors up. "Hang on to me" The Doctor said taking out the watch. He pressed the plunger three times and they disappeared.

Down on the factory floor the machines were working at their fullest capacity and more androids were being built, programmed and tested. Down in his main quarters X10knew, "soon" he said "soon, I will be able to bring this feeble planet and it's simple race to the brink of extinction. This time I'll be the one doing the shutting down. Now build the aerial on top of the factory so I can obtain total command"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

One minute Becky Gibbs had been holding onto The Doctor and know she was lying on a smooth cold floor. Looking around she found herself in a long futuristic room with spotless surfaces and a long array of windows to one side. There was no sign of The Doctor but there was a dark skinned man in a red and silver uniform. As if he had sensed her presence he turned to face her.

His expression was stern, but there was a glint of kindness in his blue eyes. "How are you feeling?" he asked

"Fine" Becky replied "No bones broken, where am I and where is The Doctor?"

"You are on the bridge of Skybase XII. I'm the Skymaster, I'm in charge. As for The Doctor he recovered quicker and has just been to see the medical officer." The Skymaster explained

"And I'm Back" The Doctor said "You now I'll never get used to that teleport beam. Frankenstein effect you know."

"Frankenstein effect?" The Skymaster asked

"Yes, when you've created something and even you are having trouble using or controlling it." The Doctor smiled "Now Miss Gibbs can you walk?"

Becky nodded and for the first time The Doctor managed to get a proper look at her, she had long blonde hair and a bright brown eyes which seemed unusual. Her features were attractive even after her ordeal. She seemed to be one of those women who didn't need to look pretty as she was pretty already. Wearing the 'Skylight Electronics' jacket The Doctor had given her, only other clothes were a red vest top and jeans and she was wearing no shoes.

"Right" The Doctor said "We need to get back to G.I.N. HQ. I expect that Commander Lyons will be getting worried. Skymaster I need you to come with us. This is a situation wish affects us all."

The Skymaster thought for a moment then nodded and they headed towards the science laboratory.

At the science bay of the General Intelligence Network. Commander Lyons was slumped in a chair when suddenly the teleport flashed up again and The Doctor, Skymaster and Becky Gibbs were standing in front of him. "Doctor, you're back and you Oxford. Is good to see you all again."

"I fear that this matter is not so easily closed. We need to get to your office and we'll tell you what has happened."

The four of them headed to Lyons' Office, because of the lateness of the hour Lyons had ordered coffee and sandwiches from the canteen. Gibbs explained that she had her cover blown only three days after the investigation had begun "It's as if someone knew that I was a G.I.N. agent"

"You mean there was a security breech?" Lyons said "Any ideas who?"

"There was someone McKenzie was working with a tall man with an eye patch, I think his name was Scythe Zudor?"

"Scythe Zudor?" Lyons said, he sounded surprised but his showed that the name was familiar to him. "The name isn't known to me" he added "So what is this X10?"

"Well I know that it conned McKenzie into working for it." The Doctor said "And it has some major revenge vendetta against the human race. I still have no idea what it is. Any luck with Professor Ormerod?"

"No, not yet but the A.A.I.A. are trying to find out why the FBI were at the Tenworth Plant in the first place. Well now what do we do?"

"Wait, let X10 make the first move." The Doctor said "It let both me and Miss Gibbs go, so it isn't strong enough to take over the world."

"But surely that means we should act." Lyons insisted "If it is weak."

"I said it wasn't strong to take over the world, not it is weak. Also we need to know what X10 wants and the only person who can tell us that is…"

Just then there was a knock at the door and Miss Barrett entered "Commander, Doctor we've managed to get Professor Ormerod on the satellite link."

The two men got up and headed to what Lyons called 'The Green room' a large room where one wall was made into a massive screen. Which sparked into life the image should an elderly man with very little hair and a pair of glassed balanced on his nose.

Commander Lyons entered "Are you Professor Hector Ormerod?" he asked

"I am" the man said He had a faint trace of an Australian accent.

"I'm Commander John Lyons, Senior officer of the General Intelligence Network. We are a key security organisation. Main objective is to protect planet Earth from hostile Alien invaders, Do you understand?"

Ormerod nodded "How can I help you?"

"My main scientific advisor wants to ask you some question. Doc…" Lyons turned to see that he was on his own "Doctor? Now where has he gone?"

Just then The Doctor arrived he had put on a white shirt with black trousers "Just needed to change quickly" he said

"Doctor, this is Professor Ormerod" Lyons introduced

"How do you do" The Doctor said politely "I'm The Doctor, now Professor Ormerod" he continued "We need all information you know about X.R.I.A.C. perhaps better known as X10?"

A look of fear crossed the Professor's face "No, No!" he spluttered "I don't know anything."

"I should point out Professor" Commander Lyons said sternly "That this is a situation of tremendous national security and you could be detained for withholding vital information. Now tell us all about X10?"

"It all began in the mid-70s" Ormerod began "When I was the senior scientist at the Tenworth Computer Company. Our profits were doing well and we were approached by an American Businessman who had a proposal for us."

"What sort of proposal?" Lyons asked

"He wanted us to build a machine that could predict the outcome of a conflict, if we inputted the amount of men, weapons etc. it could calculate the end result. Like some sort of battle computer." Ormerod explained "We told him that such a machine even though construction would be possible, would be extremely dangerous, especially if it fell into the wrong hands at the time we were thinking about the Communists or the Chinese. So we decided to change it and turn the machine into a self-maintaining, production machine."

"I see" The Doctor replied

"Well I don't" Lyons interrupted "What is a production machine?"

"A machine that can assemble one product from all the necessary components. If you gave one four wheels, an engine and a car's chassis and typed in the correct formulae then the machine would assemble a car for you. Self-maintaining needs no formulae is needed as it's computer brain would be able to assemble without any assistance."

Professor Ormerod nodded "We constructed it and implanted a highly advanced studying circuit which gave X10 the ability to learn and experience. It was at least ten years moer advanced than the next supercomputer of the time hence the nickname. For the a year after it's completion X10 worked well, but then things were becoming strange. It would request more parts than were needed and then began producing less and less of what it was. Then one day we opened the factory and discovered a second production machine next to it, this one was identical except it had no computer brain."

"So X10 had the intelligence to build a copy of itself." The Doctor said with a tone of concern

"Not just copy but control, then another appeared so by 1979 there were about fifteen all making products. The rise in these machines meant that a large part of the workforce were laid off. But X10 wanted more, it used the computer parts to maintain it's own computer brain making it cleverer. We realised that it was also able to hack into the '_TCC_' accounts office and manage to embezzle the company from the inside, so by 1980 the company was broke. We decided to confront it but it said that humans were inferior. Enraged we cut the power supply and dismantled it. And buried beneath the shop floor. Then business went bust in 1981, and I emigrated to Australia. As far away from that blasted computer as possible."

"It's managed to return with a vengeance against humans, Does X10 have a weakness?" The Doctor asked

"It's brain is a supercomputer" Ormerod explained "So it needs constant electric power. When we cut the supply it made an horrific sound like a scream but with a strange metallic ringing it was a sound that will haunt me till the day I die."

"Thank you" The Doctor said "You have been most helpful."

Professor Ormerod nodded and the link was cut.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Now" Lyons said "What do we do?"

"X.R.I.A.C. is now more clever and dangerous than before" The Doctor replied "I doubt just pulling the plug will be strong enough to defeat it."

Just then Miss Barrett looked up from her computer screen "Commander, Colonel Dettelbach is on the satellite link."

There was a brief buzzing sound and the American's face could be seen "Good Morning John" Dettlebach said "I have the FBI file… Whose this?" He asked looking at the Doctor?

"This is The Doctor, he's the one I told you about. He has same level security clearance as I have. So you can tell us both what you know of the Tenworth site?"

"In 1980" Dettelbach "A computer magazine did an article on a supercomputer that was the revolutionary gadget. We thought that this machine would be dangerous if the wrong power got hold of it."

"That is why you spend eighteen months searching the Tenworth Plant?"

Dettlebach nodded "But we didn't find anything"

"Because Ormerod had sealed X.R. . in his concrete prison." The Doctor pondered "Thank you Colonel we'll be in touch"

"You know what I had to do to get this?" Dettlebach said surprised

"a lot I suppose and we are grateful" The Doctor replied "But there is nothing more to know."

Dettlebach swore and the connection was cut, "Thanks Doctor" Lyons said angrily "Relations between G.I.N. and A.A.I.A. are difficult without your help."

"So That is the final part of the mystery." The Doctor continued he turned to Miss Barrett "Jemima, can you get me a felt tip pen and a white board please?"

Miss Barrett nodded and handed them to him "Now" The Doctor began "TCC buys the Tenworth site, then in 1974 they are asked to build a battle computer, they refuse and create a production machine instead. With Ormerod leading the project." whilst he spoke he scribbled dates on the board.

"Why a production machine?" Lyons asked

"Basic function they thought it would be easy to control." The Doctor suggested "Now X.R.I.A.C. tries to ruin TCC. But Ormerod dismantles X.R.I.A.C.'s brain which is a supercomputer and seals it in a secret chamber beneath the factory, and TCC goes bust in 1981."

"Right." Miss Barrett added "And the FBI investigate from mid 1982-1984."

"Correct Jemima." The Doctor added "Then in 1993 three boys who are camping see strange lights from the old factory."

"What's the got to do with it?" Lyons asked

"What if one of those boys was Harvey McKenzie and what if he not only saw the lights but actually entered the plant itself. Once inside X.R.I.A.C. used him to rebuild his brain and keep him confined in the secret room."

"Now you are jumping to theories Doctor," interrupted Commander Lyons "firstly: how could X.R.I.A.C. be able to communicate with McKenzie when he had been disconnected"

"Even old factories can still have electricity, I suppose X.R.I.A.C.'s programme was still active in the network and he told McKenzie how to re-build him. When Skylight Electronics took over the plant, I bet X.R.I.A.C. helped the business take off and dispense all those products. Perhaps that could assist X.R.I.A.C. in the invasion."

Back at the factory the android had entered the underground chamber "We have erected a monitor on the factory floor for you" it said

"Thanks" rasped X.R.I.A.C. "Now logging on." And the screen went black. On the factory floor the new screen flashed into life and the demonic skull of X.R.I.A.C. appeared on the read background "How's my army assembling?"

"Android masses is now 5000!" said another android

"Excellent!" hissed X.R.I.A.C. "Now I'm strong enough to latch onto the country's national computer systems. Logging on"

"This is what we are going to do" Lyons said "We use small nuclear missiles and bomb the Tenworth site?"

"Commander that won't work?" The Doctor said "You are fighting something made of metal and wires, not flesh and blood. I suggest we move the entire G.I.N. HQ on board the Skybase" They were back in Lyons office. Becky Gibbs had been allowed to go home, though Lyons had ordered that an armed guard accompany her. The Doctor, Miss Barrett and The Skymaster were sitting around the desk. Just then the telephone on Lyons' desk began ringing

"Excuse me" Lyons apologised then picked up the receiver "Lyons here… what… thank you Minister… Yes, Don't worry… We have everything under control… Just tell the Prime Minister that it's all safe." And he hung up "Problem Doctor" he said "Apparently all the computers at Whitehall have crashed"

"That'll be X.R.I.A.C.. it has the ability to connect and control other computers. That's how it was able to clear the accounts of TCC. Hang on what about the computers here who supplied them?"

"'Skylight Electronics'" Lyons said "Oh my god" he said with a tone of alarm in his voice

"Quick everyone down to the science bay and get to the Tardis." The Doctor said loudly and hurried to the door. Commander Lyons, Miss Barrett and the Skymaster headed out and The Doctor Followed


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

The main science bay was a scene of total chaos. Technicians and scientist were fighting to keep control of their computers which flashed and flickered as if they had a mind of their own. "It's X10" The Doctor said "It's beginning to take over all the products created by 'Skylight Electronics'"

"But they made everything" Lyons replied

"That's what I mean." The Doctor explained "By collapsing all major computer systems the entire country is vulnerable. The worst part is that all the major secrets of Whitehall are now accessible by X10"

Lyons went pale and The Doctor lowered him into a chair. "What other things did Skylight make?" The Doctor asked

"As we said earlier everything from toasters and microphones to computers and computer programs." Miss Barrett said

"And if X10 has access to all of Britain's national defences, and nuclear weapons." The Doctor added

"Why would it do that?" The Skymaster asked "I thought computers were designed to help humans?"

"I don't know why" The Doctor responded "But X10 hates the human race and will wipe them from the face of the Earth."

He looked at the screen which were flickering and flashing, then they went black for a moment and the demonic skull of X10 appeared "Let a new age of technology dawn with me leading" it rasped. "Phase one complete, now begin phase two"

A look of concern crossed Miss Barrett's face and she pulled her Smartphone from her pocket it was crackling with electricity, she exclaimed and dropped it to the floor. The Doctor took a handkerchief from his trouser pocket he bent down and picked it up. "Smartphones aren't suppose to do that?" The Skymaster asked

"They do when a maniacal Supercomputer tries to take over" The Doctor said "X10 mentioned 'phase two' what does that mean?"

"Doctor" Miss Barrett said "I think I know. Has X10 now taken over my phone". Once The Doctor had nodded she added "Skylight electronics didn't make mobiles"

"Didn't they?" The Doctor responded "nothing at all mobile phones no SIM cards then I believe phase two must mean taking over all main electrical devices that weren't made by 'Skylight Electronics' that means that the whole country would have no electrical devices, and X10 has complete control of everything television channels, aeroplanes flight paths, Satellites everything. Hang On!" his eyes widened in concern "this is bad, this is bad, this is really, really, really bad!"

At the Tenworth Factory an android approached the X10 screen "Large craft hovering above the atmosphere. Appears to be futuristic with technology far superior to what was used to create us."

"Was it build by humans?" X10 hissed

"Yes" the robot replied

"The include it into phase two and bring it down" X10 finished with a horrible laugh that sounded more like a metallic hiss.

"What do you mean?" Commander Lyons asked

"I mean that all technology built by humans will be under X10's control. Even The Skybase."

Just then there came a bleep from a pocket on the Skymaster's uniform and he pulled a small two-way radio and spoke into it "Skymaster here" he said then he looked worried "Doctor, that was Skylieutenant Harker, it appears X10 has taken over the Skybase and the engines are failing"

"Quick" The Doctor said "Everyone. You, me, Becky, Jemima and you Commander Lyons into the Tardis now."

They all hurried over and scrabbled inside "Tell the Skybase to beam us up and place us in the engine room" The Doctor said

With a bright light the Tardis disappeared again.

On board the Skybase The Tardis appeared in the engine room. A large dark room with a massive control console and six large dials in front them. A bunch of men in Skybase uniforms with the letters 'SM' written on their jackets were trying to re-activate the engines just then to their amazement as a blue police box suddenly appeared

The Doors opened and The Doctor hurried out "Skymaster you take Commander Lyons and get to the bridge, Becky and Jemima you two are with me."

One of the men walked forward "Doctor" the Skymaster introduced "This is our chief Skymechanic, he is in charge of the maintenance of the engines. "What is happening."

"All the engines are dead, Sir" the Skymechanic said "We are going to crash into the Earth."

"A ship this size would create an explosion bigger than the one that wiped out the dinosaurs." The Doctor said "But I'm going to stop it, excuse me?" he said to the Skymechanic "Do you have any power reserves at all?"

The Skymechanic shook his head "We use our last pieces of power beaming that box on board."

The Doctor nodded "Can you find an automotive cable socket in the console, Now Jemima you contrite on that I'd say we have less than an hour."

The Doctor went into the Tardis and pulled out a long cable as thick as a man's arm and nearly fifty feet long. This he attached to the console then ran it out through the doors and with the help of the Skymechanics he attached the other end into the console "How much energy do the engines need?" The Doctor asked

"At least 10,000 kilowatts" the Skymechanic replied

"Right" The Doctor replied he hurried to the console and began pressing buttons and flicking switches.

"What on earth are you doing?" asked Becky

"I'm using the Tardis as a compressing unit and channelling it's own power to fuel the Skybase. I mean what the point of a time machine if it won't travel in time."

Just then the Skymechanic poked his head through the Tardis doors "cable fixed Doctor" he said

"Right power on" The Doctor said, there was a buzzing noise and the Time Column began to pulse with a bright light outside the six dials began to twitch and flicker

"Power building" the Skymechanic said

"Won't X10 be able to take control of The Tardis?" Becky asked

"No it's strong enough to take over only computers built by humans, this was built by my people, The Timelords. Now we can use this excess power to climb higher."

Slowly the Skybase began to ascend through the atmosphere "There we are, whilst the Tardis is attached The Skybase will remain in permanent orbit."

Back at the Tenworth factory. Another android had approached the main screen "Alien ship has ceased descending it said unable to hack into mainframe computers."

"There was someone who escaped when McKenzie died, he called himself The Doctor. I think he's not a human he has the intelligence and competence far more than and member of the putrid planet, Get me a link, and commence phase three tell all main android unit to home in on all products of Skylight Electronics, the invasion must begin."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Here we are Doctor?" Miss Barrett said, she had entered the console room of the Tardis with a large box that appeared to be full of junk

The Doctor himself was underneath the console with a set of screwdrivers "There we are" he said "Tuned up the power supply so that'll keep the Skybase safe for a little while yet." He went to the box and pulled out what looked like a pair of massive leather gauntlets and a medieval breastplate, the kind Miss Barrett had seen on suits of armour. "Hoping that this maybe something that can defeat X.R.I.A.C" The Doctor explained

Just then Skylieutenant Harker looked into the Tardis "Doctor, The Skymaster has an idea to stop X10 he's going to use the Skyrocket fleet to defeat them and he and Commander Lyons want you and Miss Barrett to join them on the bridge."

The Doctor's heart sank "Oh no, why can't they leave well alone. I could have sworn someone said that to me? Come on Jemima"

On the bridge Commander Lyons was standing at the main defence console. The Doctor appeared "Ah Commander, now what is this about using Skyrockets against X10?"

"The Skymaster said that the Skybase's main defence system is a fleet of super powered Skyrockets that can swoop down and fire laser blasts onto the target. The Skymaster said that he could have a fleet of twelve ready for the assault."

"Typical human military minds" The Doctor said "whether they come from the 21st Century or the 72nd. The human military mind never ceases to amaze me"

"Do you think it can't be done?" Lyons asked

"No Commander" The Doctor replied "I KNOW it can't be done!"

He paused then continued "X10 is hailed as the most superior terrestrial computer ever created, if McKenzie trying to cut its power socket didn't work, I fail to see what good a massive twelve skyrocket fleet could do"

"I assure you Doctor that the Skybase has facilities which G.I.N. can only dream off. So I think it can be achieved" Lyons insisted

Just then Miss Barrett, Becky Gibbs and the Skymaster joined them "Skyrockets ready" the Skymaster said for the first time The Doctor looked out through the large window which looked out across what appeared the flight deck. As he watched a pair of hydraulic flaps parted revealing a large cavity "Fleet take off, commence countdown" The Skymaster said just then an electronic voice sparked into life

"Countdown commencing Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One. Ignition!" There was a loud booming sound and slowly the Skyrockets slowly lifted from their hanger and took off into space.

Each one was long and sleek and coloured a dark shade of royal blue, each with the word 'Skyrocket' followed by a serial number. A voice crackled over the tannoy "This is Skyrocket 01. Please may have bearings of our target?"

The Skymaster reached out a pressed a button on the console and began speaking "Reading you Skyrocket 01, handing you over to main Earth co-ordinator." The Skymaster said and gestured that it was Commander Lyons' turn to speak

"Listen Skyrocket 01, this is Commander John Lyons senior officer of the General Intelligence Network. Target 'Skylight Electronics' manufacturing facility in Tenworth, North Yorkshire, United Kingdom, Western Hemisphere. Objective to destroy to facility and hostile target."

"Roger Commander, Skyrockets engage." The pilot of Skyrocket 01 said

As they headed towards Earth the Doctor was filled with a sense of dread he put his hands into his pockets and crossed his fingers.

Descending through the cloud the Skyrockets made their way towards Britain

From their cockpits the Skyrocket operators that they were drawing closer to the Tenworth planet their computer screens flickered and X10 appeared "Going down" it hissed

On the Skybase there was a loud regular alarm sound and the captain of the rocket saying over the radio "Attention Skybase, Attention Skybase, Mayday, Mayday" then the radio went dead

"What happened?" asked Commander Lyons

"X10 was able to take over their computer navigation systems and caused them to crash." The Doctor said solemnly "But now this has gone on long enough, if X10 wants a fight, he's going to get one." With a tone of determination The Doctor left the bridge.

About ten minutes later Becky Gibbs, Miss Barrett and Commander Lyons found him in the Tardis working on the box of pieces that Miss Barrett had brought in.

Inside the Tardis he put on the breast plate and was soldering something onto the gauntlets. There were then connected to the centrepiece by a complicated array of wires and cables. "Now the finishing touch" The Doctor said, he fell to his knees and began reaching under the Tardis with a pair of tongs and pulled out a small item that was pulsating and glowing in illuminative colour.

"What on earth is that?" Commander Lyons asked

"I timegem" explained The Doctor "Not very big but capable of producing over half of the Tardis' console power

"But the Tardis is broken" Lyons said

"I told you before" The Doctor said "It isn't broken; it just can't travel in time at the moment. Now all I need to do" he added, pressing a button small compartment opened in the chest plate into this The Doctor put the timegem. And put on the gloves he went to the scanner screen, he pushed a lever and began to talk! "Come in X10, Come in X10 I wish to engage in conversation with you X10"

"Are you mad?" Miss Barrett hissed

"I know what I'm doing" The Doctor said quietly so that X10's microphones wouldn't be able to hear it. "Are you listening to me X10" he said louder "I wish to converse with but just us I won't come armed provided that you don't bring any droids."

The scanner flickered and the image of X10 appeared "Why?" it rasped "Why should I converse with a simple human"

"Because I'm not a human, I'm The Doctor. President elect of the high council of Timelords, Keeper of the legacy of Rassilon, Defender of the Laws of Time and Protector of this planet, and I should warn you. That if you don't stop this invasion then I will stop you." The Doctor said. Becky Gibbs shivered the sophisticated yet silly Doctor was gone and a new determinate almost scary version was standing in front of her. X10 laughed his terrible metallic scraping laugh.

"Very well" it grated "Teleport down" and the screen went black

"I'm going" The Doctor said

"X10 will kill you?" Miss Barrett said

The Doctor smiled "No, I'll be ok! I have a few tricks up my sleeve." He said "Now Miss Barrett I have a job for you. X10 thinks he has access to the Tardis he doesn't instead I've managed to lock The Tardis onto him so we can have temporary control, When I shout 'lights' flick this switch and the lights will come on. The main trouble with X10 is that because it's a machine it can't sustain emotion so I can't tell if it's bluffing or not. But don't worry, I'll be alright" he finished and standing on the teleport pad The Doctor disappeared.

"God speed" whispered Commander Lyons

"Good Luck" Miss Barrett said.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

The Doctor appeared in what appeared to be pitch blackness. "Right" he hissed "Where are this manic contraption."

Just then a massive screen buzzed into life and the demonic skull of X10 appeared "Ah Doctor, welcome" it rumbled

"Did you agree to our terms no drones?" The Doctor asked

"I'm a machine of my word." X10 replied

"Considering I'm not a machine and I have blood in my heart, your word isn't good enough for me 'LIGHTS'" he shouted. Up in the Tardis Miss Barrett had heard everything and flicked the switch.

Light flashed on one after another. Revealing two droids that had been lurking in the shadows the Doctor held up his hands and a ray of light emanated from his palm and hit both the droids which juddered and fell to the floor.

"You broke your word. That you would come unarmed" X10 snarled

"as did you" The Doctor retorted "you said there would be no droids." Just then The Doctor knew where he was he was in the underground chamber under the Tenworth Factory where X10 had killed Harvey McKenzie

"You did a foolish thing bringing that device you wear on your chest, I control all electrical devices, feel the pain as I said its intense electrical current against you and electrocute you."

There was a moment's pause, then The Doctor started to laugh "Nothing, the greatest asset to the Human, the most magnificent Machine of the 21st Century. Yet technology made from another world you can't handle. For a machine that has a Supercomputer for a brain you are incredibly thick."

"Thick?" X10 asked "I don't understand?"

"Of course you don't, you brain lacks imagination. It relays too much on logic and reason, judgement and common sense. Makes you too blinkered, too focused. Imagination that is the one thing the Human mind possess and that a computer will never replicate"

"You are walking a tightrope here Doctor." X10 said

"I mean you can use metaphors but you have no idea what they are mean, you have a programme like the English Dictionary. And while we are on the subject. What is this massive vendetta you have against the human race?"

"They used me, they created me as a tool designed to kill their own kind. I'm only following my original function" X10 explained

The Doctor nodded he remembered Professor Ormerod mentioning that X10 was originally considered as a battle computer. "That was your primary function you were designed to assist people in war, not wage a war yourself"

"You have concern Doctor, why?" X10 asked "You have experience a lot so I know the best way to make you surrender!" then in a loud clanging shout he commanded "Droids use the Teleport and invade The Skybase, take no prisoners"

"NO!" The Doctor shouted

On board the Skybase there was a bright light and a droid appeared then another and another slowly they walked forward. Miss Barret looked in horror "Quick" she said and pulled the lever that closed the doors and locked both her and Becky Gibbs inside

"Where's John?" Becky asked

The Droids were all over the Skybase they marched along the gangways and headed towards the bridge. On which Commander Lyons and the Skymaster were standing, suddenly the hydraulic doors opened and they entered.

Meanwhile three droids had found the Tardis with the cable still running to the engines. Down under the factory. X10 announced "The Droids have found your machine and the cable that powers the Skybase."

"Whatever you do" The Doctor said "Don't disconnect the cable, if the Skybase hit's the Earth it'll cause the biggest Explosion in human history, it'll cause mass genocide and carnage so don't disconnect it"

If X10 had a human face it would have been smiling as it added "Cut the power. Listen Doctor as your friends die one by one"

One droid went to the console whilst another managed to get the Tardis doors open it walked in and saw both Miss Barrett and Becky Gibbs and walk forward it's arms outstretched. The one at the engine control panel pressed the 'deactivate' button. Suddenly there was a loud crackle of electricity and the droid began to spasm then another and another every droid on board The Skybase began to judder and shake. Then there was a pop and a plume of smoke came out each one of them some of them collapsed to the floor other just stood in a frozen position but all weren't moving.

Breathing heavily Miss Barrett and Becky moved around the Tardis console and out of the doors. On the Bridge The Skymaster was closely examining a droid "Skylieutenant Harker" he said "Get to the engine room and make sure that both of the girls are ok! And tell the Tech branch to get these walking baked bean tins out of the way"

Back at Tenworth it was X10's voice that had concern "What have you done?" it screamed "You tricked me"

"No" The Doctor said darkly "You tricked yourself, Now you lost your drones your army is gone"

"No Doctor" X10 replied "I still possess the assembly machines and my computer brain will create another army.

"I warned you that I would stop you" The Doctor reminded "Anyway why don't you give up, your drones are gone you have no purpose anymore. No Army, No Invasion, No X10"

"I will succeed Doctor, Be warned that I still control every piece of electrical equipment built by the human, including the nuclear defence systems. If you destroy me, you'll be destroying yourself and this entire planet"

"I admit that is where you have the better of me." The Doctor said

"My power supply is electrified so you can't disconnect it. And my Motherboard is so superior that any virus would be destroyed before it can make any lasting danger. I also control the Main Power unit so I can't be shut down."

"Now I get it" The Doctor said "Why you hate humans. You need constant power to run, if there was a power cut then you're mental state would become unstable that must be what happened at TCC! A slight power cut left you deranged. And that in lead to your basic instinct of a battle computer coming through."

"At last the simple organic mind gets it" X10 said laughing again.

"But I know your weakness, I said it before. Jemima are you there?"

Surprised Miss Barrett spoke out loud "Yes Doctor"

"Are you alone?"

"No" Miss Barrett replied "Becky is with me"

"Right" The Doctor said "We are going to play a game of 'Story Circle' ever played it?"

"No?" Miss Barrett said

"Well we take it turns to tell a story. I'll go first." The Doctor said "'_Once upon a time. There lived a beautiful princess that lived in a house made entirely from cake._' Right X10 you're turn"

"It is impossible for a house to be made out of cake" X10 replied "'Cake: a sweet food made from baking eggs, milk, flour and sugar'"

"You haven't got the hang of this game yet?" The Doctor said "No matter I'll continue '_Now one day the princess who lived in a house made entirely of cake went for a walk through a forest made of entirely of glass_' X10 your turn"

X10 was trying to concentrate but something was happening the edges of the skull were blurred slightly. "It's not logical for a forest to be made of glass 'Forest: a collection of trees'" and then he added "'Glass: a sweet food made from baking eggs, milk, flour and sugar'"

"No" The Doctor replied "You got it wrong it's Cake that's a sweet food made"

"You're right" X10 added "'Glass: a transparent material used to make windows, drinking vessels and ornaments'"

"Now Jemima it's your turn," The Doctor "_the princess went for a walk and what did she meet?_"

Miss Barrett thought for a moment then she added "_A clock which could only count backwards_"

"Excellent" The Doctor said "X10 what do you think?"

"'Clock: a mechanical device used to tell the time'" X10 replied "'Clock', 'Glass', 'Cake'" The screen was becoming more and more distorted

"YES!" The Doctor said "'A clock that could only count backwards' and now Becky what did the princess say to the clock?"

Becky said loud and clear "'_And the princess spoke to the clock and said 'Would you like to come out of the glass forest and come back to my house for cake? But don't eat too much otherwise I won't have a home_'"

"Exactly" The Doctor said "Remember this X10" he added "2+2=5, The Capital of France is Berlin and I'm The Doctor!"

X10 was fighting for control, large black spot were appearing on the screen "Doctor Who?" it gasped

"I'm The Doctor, Not Doctor Who? I'M THE DOCTOR!" He shouted

X10 let out a long loud howl as if it was in pain. "This is illogical"

"What's the matter X10 not feeling as superior anymore? Your finished X10 your invasion is over, your reign of power is at an end! No-one wants you, No-one needs you and No-One Cares!" and his lifted his hand "Feel the power of the time vortex" he said and large beam of light shot out and hit the control panel which exploded. There loud were rumblings and bangs on board the Skybase. Miss Barrett and Becky hugged each other. On the bridge a technician "Power increasing, sir. Tardis drive is disengaging."

Miss Barrett gently stepped outside The Tardis. "Hello" she asked just then she saw something out of the corner, she turned quickly preparing for a fight but found that is was Skylieutenant Harker.

Then Becky's voice could be heard "Hey!" she called

As the two people entered they saw Becky huddled in a corner of the Tardis. "Something if behind the console" she whispered. Harker drew his pistol and walked round carefully after a minute he smiled and put his pistol back into its holder "Up you come Doctor." He said and helped the Timelord to his feet.

Both women hurried forward and hugged him tightly "You two alright?" he asked

"Yeah" Becky replied "but what happened to X10?"

"A long story" The Doctor said, "One I'll tell you, but not now!"

Just then Skylieutenant Harker portable radio buzzed into life "Harker here… yes he is sir" he passed the radio to the Doctor "It's your Commander, Doctor"

"He's not my commander" The Doctor replied "Hello?"

"Where is X10?" Lyons asked

"The Experimental Radical Intelligent Artificial Co-ordinator is now completely shut down." The Doctor said "The country, Skybase and the world are now safe and everything is back to normal!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Commander John Lyons was sitting at a table in his favourite restaurant on London's south bank. The restaurant was modern, lit only by natural light which came from the fourteen windows which gave an amazing view of the river Thames. Lyons wasn't in uniform instead he had changed into a dark blue suit with a white shirt which was open at the neck. Since the case involving X10 had started Lyons had been working for over seventy-two hours and had decided to give himself a four-day weekend. The case had been resolved the previous day which was a Thursday and Lyons was giving himself Friday, Saturday, Sunday and Monday off.

He had ordered his starter and main course and was now relaxing in his chair. He wasn't a man who drank a lot of alcohol so he was drinking mineral water. Just then his smartphone went off, taking it from his jacket Lyons saw that he had an e-mail in from Colonel Dettelbach.

"'Dear John'" it read "'Glad to hear that the Business at Tenworth is over. The A.A.I.A. will be assisting the FBI in taking down the site of the Tenworth Factory. X10's main circuits and motherboard will be dismantled and shipped to the US. Heard that you were off until Tuesday. But we'll be landing in England at the start of the week so see you then.'"

Lyons paused and took a sip of water before carrying on "'I also look forward in getting a statement from this Doctor character who both you and your minister talk about! He seems to be the only one who managed to stop this machine. Yours Sincerely col. Chris Dettlebach. PS What is it about the British not wanting to work on a weekend"

The final comment made Lyons smile. He had returned to the main menu and was about to return his phone to his jacket pocket when it began to ring. The single letter 'M' flashed across the screen. Lyons sighed and pressed the green button "John Lyons" he said

In the bowls of Whitehall The Minister for internal security was also leaning back in her chair, after taking off her shoes she rested them on the desk. "I suppose you think that was funny" she said

"What was?" Lyons asked

"Thanks to our friendly-neighbourhood-Doctor-in-a-blue-box. We have to pay over £580,000 to spend on brand new computers and software as everything that was manufactured by Skylight Electronics which are now only good for the rubbish tip."

"But on the positive side Minister" Lyons replied "X10 is now shut down, Chris Dettlebach has just e-mailed me, the Tenworth side if now the business of A.A.I.A. and the Yanks."

"Still" The Minister added "Next time The Doctor saves the country and your job, try to achieve both without bankrupting the entire British Government" there was a click and the line went dead

"Ungrateful Cow" Lyons muttered returning the phone to his pocket.

Just then a waiter in a white shirt, black tie and waistcoat came over "Excuse me, sir there is a young lady to see you." Lyons turned to see Becky Gibbs waiting at the main entrance. She came over and sat in a chair opposite him

"Hi how are you feeling?" she asked

"Been better" Lyons sat "Just had an ear-grilling from the Minister, she is never satisfied, have you come straight from G.I.N. HQ?"

Becky nodded "The Doctor wants to know how long those motivational circuits are going to be?"

"I spoke to Miss Barrett yesterday and she said that it was totally impossible to replicate such complex circuitry." Lyons said

"Oh" Becky replied "I spoke to Jemima just now and she said you never spoke to her about them."

Lyons said nothing "I mean The Doctor is a valuable asset to both G.I.N. and the country."

"You promised him freedom if he rescued me and defeated X10" Becky insisted

"I'm not keeping him here, I'm ordered to keep him here" Lyons replied "He's a fantastic asset to us."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this" Becky said "Let me remind you of something John Lyons, that if you abuse the Doctor's assistance, he will get into that box of his, go and the next time some hostile alien decides to invade, you will be helpless to help and then what will your precious Minister say? Bon Appetite John" she said and standing up she headed for the exit,

She met the waiter coming the opposite way. "Is everything to your liking Miss?" He asked

"The food is nice, but it's the company that makes me lose my appetite" Becky said coldly and left Lyons alone to enjoy his meal.

"Right, give me five minutes and I'll be free" The Doctor said, he was under the Tardis console in one hand he held a pair of pliers,

Miss Barrett was leaning on the console "What are you doing anyway?"

"Trying to disconnect the G.I.N. call button" The Doctor replied

"I thought that Commander Lyons said you were free to go?" Miss Barrett asked?

"He may have done, but I trust him as much as I trust that infernal machine X10 so I'm prepared for anything, I also promised the Skymaster that I would help him return the Skybase to the 72nd Century."

"But some things still don't make sense?" Miss Barrett asked "Like how on earth were you able to shut down X10?"

"Simple" The Doctor said "Computers rely on logic, humans do too, But we have imagination that can cope with the more illogical thoughts. Computers have no imagination and can't explain the problem. I used illogical possibilities and errors to confuse X10's circuits then I used the timegem to destroy both his control console and power supply. With no power X10 simply de-activated."

"And he was safe." Miss Barrett finished

The Doctor nodded "Well he is now, the timegem burned out the main motherboard. But that's a safety measure in case the Americans think of re-activating it."

"What is a Timegem?" Miss Barrett asked

"This" The Doctor said pulling a small object from his trouser pocket it looked like a diamond but was shaped like a cone "There are six timegems its these that give the Tardis its power. So when I fired that at X10 it got the full force of the Time Vortex, I'd better return it." He crouched down and re-inserted the timegem into the console. "Now I've linked the Tardis with the Skybase's main navigational circuits meaning that both ships can travel easily from the 21st to the 72nd Centuries"

"But without the motivational circuits, you'd be trapped." Miss Barrett said

The Doctor nodded sadly "Yeah, but I stand more of a chance of getting decent motivational circuits in the 72nd Century"

"Will you ever come back?" Miss Barrett asked

"I will" The Doctor sighed "But Commander Lyons has to learn that I work for no-one and answer to no-one! It's a hard lesson but everyone has to learn it. I suppose this is goodbye" he said

"No it's not" Miss Barrett replied "I want to stay on board the Skybase."

"Do you?" The Doctor said "Will you like the 72nd Century?"

"I'm sure she will." Came a voice from The Tardis doorway both of them turned to see The Skymaster walking towards them "After all we have seen, we are happy to make her a Skycaptain, of the Techbranch! After she completes all the relevant training and we will do all our best to make her feel welcome." The Doctor smiled and pulled the main take off lever.

On the Earth Commander Lyons' phone was ringing again "John Lyons"

"Ah Commander, This is the Doctor, just saying goodbye from both myself and Jemima! We are off to the 72nd Century! Cherrio!" Lyons snarled and cursed under his breath and hung up.

The Skybase was back in it normal orbit in the 72nd Century, it had taken the Tardis less than fifteen minutes "One final question" Miss Barrett asked "How did the Skybase end up above Earth?"

"Simple" The Doctor said he took a notebook and pencil from his pocket and scribbled some numbers onto it. "Lock you laser cannon onto this and fire it."

The Skymaster nodded and it was done "That will knock out Commander Lyons' famous 'Gravitational Radiator' when G.I.N. pulled my Tardis through the vortex it open loads of small holes and through one of these The Skybase must have fallen through."

Miss Barrett came forward "Doctor, Commander Lyons wouldn't let you go, but we manage to take the motivational circuits and created some replicas." She pulled to identical pieces of circuitry from her jacket pocket and gave them to the Doctor, Who smiled and hugged her tightly "Thanks" he said "I need to go somewhere urgently."

He walked back to the Tardis in inserted the Circuits and instantly the console glowed brighter and he flicked on of the many switched and began turning one of the dials "I have to say sorry" he said to himself "Firstly March 2014 to say goodbye."

He pulled the main take off lever and the familiar whooshing noise could be heard outside The Skymaster and Miss Barrett watched and the light on the top flashed and a strong gust of wind filled the area in a few seconds the box was gone.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

In her flat in Highgate, North London. Becky Gibbs was getting ready for bed after a long hard day. She was just coming out from the bathroom where she had been brushing her teeth when a loud wooshing noise could be heard. As she turned a bright blue light could be seen moments later a blue police telephone box appeared, The Doors opened and a familiar person stepped out.

"Doctor" Becky said she ran forward and hugged him tightly "You got it working again"

The Doctor smiled "Yes, thanks to both Miss Barrett and the Skymaster, a new set of motivational circuits were created and I'm free again. I also used the Skybase to crash the Gravational Radiator so Lyons can't summon me back."

"I know Becky" said "It's Wednesday you've been gone for nearly an entire week. Lyons is becoming unbearable, I think he's under pressure by the minister"

"Well" The Doctor said "Just a little 'hello' and 'goodbye'" He turned to back into the Tardis

"Take me with you?" Becky asked

"Pardon?"

"Let me come with you, into that box and see everything that the universe has to offer?" Becky added

The Doctor turned, he was smiling, but his eyes were filled with sadness "Yes and no!" He said "You can come with me, but not yet" He said "but I'll take you one day" so saying he hugged her and stepped back inside, closing the door she could hear the Tardis engines rumbled into life and Becky saw the light on the top begin to flash brightly before it dematerialised and was gone.

Becky sighed and wandered if he had meant what he said, however as she turned away a bright blue light appeared and the whooshing noise that she had just heard grew louder and louder. A few seconds later The Tardis was in the exact same position it had been only a few minutes ago.

Slowly the doors opened and the Doctor stepped out. However there was something strange about his appearance he seemed older his eyes looked like they had just experienced some immense personal shock. "Hello Becky" he said

"Hi Doctor." She replied

This time The Doctor was wearing a black suit with a dark brown cardigan "How long has it been since I left you?"

"Only a few minutes" Becky explained

The Doctor smiled "Ok" he said "Do you still want to come travelling with me?"

Becky Nodded and taking her hand they walked into the Tardis which dematerialised leaving Becky Gibbs' room quiet and empty

"Well come on Danny how did your date go?" Jess asked

Jess Ringstead was sitting in her bedroom talking on her mobile to her friend Danielle, "Oh did you?" she said "Oh right, well sounds like you two had a great… yeah I know." Just then the sound of the Tardis rustling could be heard. "Hang on" Jess said "I'll call you back" and so saying she hung up and looked out of the window there in the back garden was a blue police box and there was the sound of someone knocking at the door.

Jess walked down the stairs and opened the door revealing The Doctor "Hi Jess" he said quietly

"Ah Doctor" Jess replied "I've checked the house there are no Alien criminals, mutated Alligators, cannibalistic creatures, homicidal maniacs, Devil worshipers or Gordavians living in this house, and if you are working for G.I.N. you get just drop dead"

"Can I have a word please" The Doctor said

"Come in" Jess sighed

Inside The Doctor sat at the table in the kitchen with Jess sitting opposite "You see" he said "I didn't want to leave, but I felt that I had to."

"You realise I should stick you back into that blue box of yours and say I never want to see you again. But first I want to know why you abandoned me?" Jess asked

"Well as you know and probably guessed me and Pip O'Niell were more than simple colleagues, we had a relationship but it was a strong professional one not the other kind." The Doctor began

"I see" Jess said "carry on"

"Well when I left G.I.N. in search of Bloody Mary I asked her to come with me, she refused and I went off on my journey. Then I met you and you came with me, it felt like you were a replacement and even though I never had the same intimacy with you like I did with Pip it felt that I wasn't right. So I decided to leave you. Now I realise that I made a stupid mistake so please can you forgive me?"

Jess thought for a moment "When I was about sixteen" she said "I had a boyfriend, who throughout our entire relationship kept asking if I was happy with us. I was, but kept wondering why. It was because the thought I was too good for him, in the end he dumped me for someone else. But let me make one thing clear Doctor if a load of Gordavians or Wendigos appear and you know what to do I won't stop you. But I'll decide if something is good for me or not."

The Doctor nodded "Fare enough, So Will you come with me? Get back to this mental man and his blue box?"

Jess thought for a moment and said "OK, Doctor you're on. But I have some conditions. Firstly do you have a pink suit?"

The Doctor nodded "Yes" he said "mind you it's '_salmon_' pink, not '_Barbie doll_' pink, but yes I do."

"Right" Jess said "Next Journey, you are wearing it"

"You can be quite devious, you know that?" The Doctor said smiling "Come on. I did promise you a planet visit, didn't I?"

Jess nodded "Yes you did, but on the journey you can tell me what has happened to you since we parted"

As they walked out of the house and into the Tardis. "Well" The Doctor began "It all started when Commander Lyons used a device called a Gravational Radiator to literally pull both me and the Tardis through the Time Vortex to March 2014. As such I was forced to work for G.I.N. again" as he said the last word the doors closed and the Tardis left as the two reunited friends set off on another adventure.


End file.
